Heart of angel
by chyron
Summary: Slayerbane, ancient undead warrior, appeared in Sunnydale. Guess who he hunts for?
1. Default Chapter

author - Chyron  
  
title - Heart of angel. Part 1 of ?  
  
rating -as i'm not US i really don't know, maybe pg-13 for fight scenes in future parts?  
  
pairing - B/S  
  
notes - that's my first, and written in bad english - sorry. Also emphasis not on B/S or Scoobies - that's Joss and his minions business, but on other guy.  
  
spoilers - action takes place after Once More With Feelings and will not interfere with later show.  
  
feedback - will be very glad to hear any, mail to pigeonrat@mail.ru  
  
disclaimer - They're not mine ,they belong to Joss, or whoever run that ME thingy, but don't worry, I'll return them exactly to place and time they taken from. And in one piece (mostly).  
  
  
  
Heart of angel.  
  
  
  
The Sunnydale's night was dark. I saw young woman going down the street along closed shops looking very uncomfortable. She stopped as she hear something, most possible my footsteps, and nervously look around - but saw nothing except some cats raiding trash cans as I had more than enough time to pop in the shadows. Woman closed her coat further and continued to walk. Well, she didn't notice me - blonde guy in black leather coat, hiding in the darkness between buildings. It will make it easy. Without much sound I moved much closer to her and throw small stone to the opposite side of road. Blonde stopped and turned again, looking in shadows:  
  
- Will, is that you? I'm getting tired of your idiotic jo...  
  
She didn't ended the phrase as I catch her and closed her mouth with my palm. Then I'd smiled evilly, and said in gentle voice:  
  
- Shhh, beauty, it's not him. Nothing personal, just the message.  
  
Sorry that it will hurt so much...  
  
After saying that and before woman even realized WHAT I'd said, I vamped out and bite her neck. Her blood was tasty, too bad I wasn't much hungry. When her lifeless body fell to the ground I bowed over it and with three fast but accurate movements of hand leaved the mark on her cheek - large latinic I.  
  
Then I stand up, returned to my human face, lighted the cigarette, deeply inhaled it's smoke and went away.  
  
In the darkness to which belong.  
  
  
  
Part I.  
  
Morning was dim, with rain clouds and some nasty small rain, more resembling water dust - one of days the vampires can take advantage of, but usually never are. Well, that wasn't entirely true for one vampire - and he can't hunt anyway. Damning himself, but unable to stop, Spike drive his car across the street towards one's house. Yesterday night was so lonely, as well yesterday's day, so he can't just throw away chance to see that girl, even if that will result in another round of "Kick The Spike". Actually he would prefer more slangish variant of this phrase over straightforward, but she have other opinion. Maybe she no longer threat him as enemy - but that wasn't make it easier anyway, even after they kissed, well, _especially_ after they kissed. He stopped car near the mailbox with "Summers" on it, get out, come to door and ring.  
  
-Wait! Justa minute.  
  
When he heard Buffy's voice, gentle smile lightened his face, but to the moment the door opened, his face regain usuall expression - self-confident to degree that looks impudent.  
  
- Who...Spike? What a hell you doing here? In daytime?  
  
  
  
- Well, there is no sunlight, looks almost dusk. Just get a ride around and decided to make sure that everything is OK. You didn't patrol yesterday, so...  
  
- That's something new. Why you just don't say Another Lame Excuse to see me?  
  
- Should I? Well, then I went to ask can I help drive niblett to the school.  
  
- Xander took Dawn to school ten minutes ago. And I think as you see that everything OK, you'll get out of there before you annoy me enough to throw your out.  
  
- What's up with you, luv? One night we kissing, and other you just...  
  
- Shut up, Spike. I'm in no mood to talk to you.  
  
- Oh, i smell blood. Menstruation, I guess? Making you to act a bit bitchy?  
  
This sentence make Buffy looks like she going to hit him, but she make fakish smile and said:  
  
- Perhaps. Or I just get clumsy with kitchen's knife. But I'm not going to discuss it with you, UNDEAD.  
  
These words somewhy make Spike to show his best 'proud'n'nasty' smile.  
  
And that was a last bit.  
  
- Ouch. Bloody hell, what's this for, luv?  
  
- Get. Out.  
  
- Ok, ok.  
  
Touching his nose (and being thankful that it doesn't bleed that time), Spike make his way out to car. But as he hear phone ringing in the house, he decided to wait for sometime before driving away. He was right - less than in a ten minutes Buffy walked from her house. Then he drove a bit ahead her and lowered the darkened window.  
  
- It's rainy, and although I'd like seeing you wet, I think you not. How about grabbing a seat, Slayer?  
  
She gave him inhospitable look, but agreed. She seated in the car.  
  
- To Magic Box. And, for God's sake, don't say a word.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I watched as she and that bleached vampire leaved house. Aurelius' blood was strong in that one. Was it Angelus, one who same time has soul and demon in one body? I didn't knew, I heard only rumors about him, nothing more. But I knew no other reason for one of us to follow her like love sick puppy. There can't be truce between vampire and Slayer, that's all I knew from my long un-life. And thus this one is another adversary for me, strong, but not nearly as strong as me even in that weakened condition. He can't stop me nor she, and I'll drink Slayer's blood. And continue my eternal vengeance. So I threw away nearly finished cigarette and went away. I knew all that I need to knew, and soon all will be over - as it happened many time before. But now I need to rest a little - I've got all the time in the world anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
When Buffy and Spike came to Magic Box, it was already opened. They saw Anya talking to the pair of customers, most likely giving the useful advices and same time trying to ensure that their wallets will be unloaded as much as possible - she take the sport of making money very seriously, it was good luck for her and Giles that she also is an expert in magic stuff, so people really get what they paid for. Giles was reading some old foliant, which looks like it was in fire long time ago and was recently installed in new cover. Near him also laid fresh number of "Sunnydale Press", with ""I" murdered four" article on front page.  
  
- Hi, Giles.  
  
He turned his head to see her.  
  
- Good morning, Buffy. I'm glad that you came here so fast. There is something we must talk about.-  
  
Then he noticed vampire  
  
- Uh, Spike, good morning to you too, it's unusual to see you in, uhh…the light of day. I think we must go to back room.  
  
He took the book and newspaper, stands up and opened the door.  
  
- Come in.  
  
As Buffy and Spike come in, he gave Buffy the newspaper  
  
- I think you've got to read this.  
  
For a few seconds she looked trough the article, with Spike reading over her shoulder. When she finished, she looked to Giles again  
  
- So we got another baddie, most possible vamp, around. Sounds pretty easy - I'll patrol tonight. Surely it'll be dust long before sunrise.  
  
Spike looked concerned and...afraid.  
  
- Don't count on it, luv. If it's what I think, then in your place I'll pack your belongies and run fast and far away.  
  
- Who asked your opinion, Spike? I can handle single vamp - am I Slayer or not?  
  
- You don't know who you messing with, luv. This 'I' wound on cheeks - bloke's name's Invictus, and as he didn't choose this by himself, so it sounds very self-explaining.  
  
- What did you mean?  
  
Giles took off his glasses and begin to clean it.  
  
- It's latin, means "The Undefeatable", name he earned...  
  
Spike interrupted him:  
  
-..Not because girls find him irresistible. This bugger killed more Slayers than anyone. Over two dozens as far as I know. Angelus -  
  
Spike get alarming sight from Buffy but pretended that didn't noticed it  
  
-...once was so fond of him that he mocked his style for some time - left mark on cheek of victim. He's bloody legend among vamps. I didn't know that he still here, though.  
  
- Please don't interrupt me, Spike. Sorry to admit, Buffy...but Invictus killed, uhh, twenty seven slayers as far as we know, plus number of demon hunters and other warriors of immense strength. He's older than most vampires - first mentioned in seventh century chronicles, it's obvious that this is uhh, the reason why his name is,uhh, latin. Later he often was referred as 'Slayerbane'. He disappeared in early seventeen century and there was no sign of him. Until now. Most important thing about him - he's always challenged the most, uhh, noble and powerful champions, good and evil equally. And now he is here, in Sunnydale.  
  
I think conclusion is obvious.  
  
Seeing that Buffy still doesn't get it, Spike closed his face to her:  
  
- Let's say it in simple words - this buggered death knight is after you, pet.  
  
To be continued - I still got to figure how exactly guide characters towards already finished ending (  
  
I'll be very glad if somebody tell me where I messed the language. 


	2. Part 2

Part II  
  
I slept and dreamed of past. Of time when I wasn't undead but already wasn't human for the long time.  
  
I was kissing Livia, and she was kissing me too. Beautiful girl with golden hair, all I ever wanted in my life. And vampire who I once thought I was supposed to kill to protect innocent. But since we met she didn't kill humans anymore. Yes, she fed, but never killed her victims, _willing_ victims, as we paid them. And I know that she also love me, not just used me to make her life easy because I have more than enough of wicked metal.  
  
I broke the kiss and whispered on her ear.  
  
- I had a gift for you, my love.  
  
I handled her small golden medallion with her portrait. I spend almost two weeks carving it in soft metal, until it looks almost exact copy of her beautiful face. Initially this medallion was given to me by the man, which life i'd saved. And that was my face on the other side.  
  
She looked on it and asked me:  
  
- Gabriel, it's your face on one side, but who's that beautiful woman on other one?  
  
- It's you, my love. And you're most beautiful one in this world.  
  
- I never knew that. It's so strange to see my own face. I can hardly remember the time I saw it in reflection on the water. But it wasn't looked pretty.  
  
It's such a beautiful gift, beloved one. Who did that thing?  
  
- Old friend of mine did it and my face on it, long long time ago. And I did yours. But that's just a dead metal, that's nothing compared to your lively beauty,  
  
- I'm dead for more than century. And I never forgot that.  
  
- To me you more alive than all living.  
  
She smiled.  
  
- Flatterer!  
  
I smiled back.  
  
- I love you and you love me. That's all that matters.  
  
We kissed again. This kiss feels like it could last forever. We didn't see that someone else was there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
- So you sayin' that there is nothing 'bout him ? For the centuries he's hunted on the Slayers and Council didn't knew a thing? That's crap!  
  
Buffy's voice sounds annoyed. She and Giles sit around the table, Spike was standing near smoking.  
  
Giles looked upset.  
  
- It is like the time when we tried research the...death issue - way too painful and hard to write. Beside that not much Watchers...survived these battles - if he saw Watchers, he killed them too - and in painful way I must add.  
  
Remembering this case, she looked at Spike. He just finished the cigarette, and added it's butt to the small pile in ashtray, which was prudently placed on table by Anya.  
  
- Spike, do you know something else 'bout Invictus?  
  
- Why you don't ask your sodding Angel? Hell, HE was fond of him, not me.  
  
- Look's like we're not tried - he's out somewhere with his cellular off, though Wesley decided to help to do research.  
  
- Once again Nancy Boy is not where he needed, huh?  
  
Seeing the pain on her face, Spike wondered why he always tried to touch old wounds - especially when he was in place where he was needed most and failed.  
  
- Sorry, luv. Don't like Angel much these days. All i know that Invictus is solitary type. Never really get a team, despite turned lot of folks. Didn't get much respect for other vamps - killed a plenty of ones interfered with him, say tried to get  
  
victim he choose for himself, or if he thought that they went to steal his fame. Really hates demons. That's all. Even didn't knew how did he looks like.  
  
- At least we don't need to fight another fang club.  
  
Giles shake his head in disagreement.  
  
- Finding single vampire can be much harder than group. And he's powerful even without allies.  
  
Phone rang.  
  
- Hello? Wesley? You found something? Picture of him? Surely this will help. Send it over the fax. If you find something more… Good. Farewell.  
  
Minute later fax came to a life. And as soon as it finished printing, Giles took the paper from it and laid it on the table.  
  
- That's the face of our enemy.  
  
Send over fax page of manuscript turned to something unpleasant despite visible Wesley's attempts to improve it, text was almost unreadable, but picture was clean. Tall man in roman-looking armor held his sword at the throat of other warrior in full chainmail armor and helmet. Man's hair were long, features was distorted by rage, but that image was more than enough for Buffy to remember.  
  
- Hey, I saw that guy near my house!  
  
- So he know where you living, luv. Making the idea of leaving the town not such bad.  
  
- Last time this didn't help. But I think it will be good if Giles get Dawn from school and leave Sunnydale for day or two with her. I don't want her to get in crossfire.  
  
TBC  
  
Please, review!!!! 


End file.
